


Юноша на мосту

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Иногда, желая сделать шаг, чтобы прервать своё бренное существование, делаешь шаг в новую жизнь.





	Юноша на мосту

**Author's Note:**

> Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!
> 
> AU по прекрасному фильму "Девушка на мосту"
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018

Жизнь кончена. 

Эта мысль, навязчивая словно старая, заезженная до скрипа пластинка, крутится в его голове, сводя с ума. Череда неприятностей, и ступни уже выдвигаются с края моста. Кто смеет судить человека, который за три месяца увидел, как прогорает родительский бизнес, спивается сестра и рушится дом, где он вырос? Как в родном городе, где никогда не было мафиози, всех владельцев более-менее престижных зданий прессуют, вынуждая подписывать бумаги на отказ? Кто посмеет судить человека, спасающегося от якудзы в чужой стране, не имея ни малейшего таланта, неприкаянного и одинокого?

Края кроссовок выглядывают с перекладины, а руки соскальзывают с перил, вынуждая тело терять единственную оставшуюся опору, когда сбоку раздаётся голос.

— Вы выглядите как человек, который собирается совершить большую ошибку.

Юри вцепляется в поручень, от ужаса подпрыгнув на перекладине, и поворачивает голову. На расстоянии вытянутой руки перед ним стоит светловолосый мужчина в дорогом на вид пальто и улыбается. В отличие от самого Юри он не цепляется за поручень и прекрасно держится на узкой, меньше ладони, перекладине. 

Его английский безупречен, и Юри понимает его без проблем — практика общения с иностранцами в онсене сказывается.

— Нет, что вы, я в порядке, — он улыбается слабо, смущённо. 

— По вам не скажешь, — вздыхает он, — вы выглядите как человек, который находится в полном отчаянье. Вы рассчитываете этим поступком кого-то удивить?

— Я никогда не мог никого удивить, — голос Юри дрожит. Когда-то его родители говорили ему, что для того, чтобы они им гордились, ему не нужно пытаться прыгнуть выше головы, ведь они гордятся им просто потому, что он их сын.

Теперь же некому сказать ему эти слова. Желание оттолкнуться от поручня поднимается вместе со слезами на глазах. 

— Тогда почему вы здесь? — мужчина напротив выуживает из кармана непочатую пачку сигарет и крутит её в пальцах, но не делает попытки даже снять с неё защитную плёнку. В его голосе нет осуждения, нет и участия — любопытство, слегка усталое, но в нём ещё теплится жизнь. — Вы смертельно больны? У вас нет печени? Почки? Ноги? 

— Мужества, — отрезает Юри и смотрит вниз. Вода в реке выглядит холодной, и у него не хватает мужества даже на то, чтобы сделать шаг с бортика этого моста и встретить свою смерть, не говоря уже о том, что ему не хватает смелости встретиться с проблемами лицом к лицу.

— Вода ледяная в начале февраля, — предупреждает его нежданный собеседник, — если решитесь — подумайте о чём-нибудь приятном. Вам это поможет.

— А вам? — Юри смотрит в глаза цвета южного моря и льда, но это холодное сочетание отзывается искренней улыбкой в глазах, одновременно с тем как губы растягиваются в необычайной улыбке, способной привлечь сотни, тысячи, миллионы взглядов.

— Мне — нет. Я здесь не за этим. 

— А почему вы здесь?

— Ради вас, — мужчина отводит взгляд и смотрит вдаль. — Скажите, вы боитесь смерти? 

— Нет, — Юри качает головой. Он бы здесь не стоял, если бы боялся смерти. 

— Значит, боли, верно? — снова улыбка, и внезапный стук — между указательным и средним пальцами вцепившейся в поручень руки застревает короткий карманный нож, и это настоящий шок — бросок меткий, точный, а самое главное — незаметный. Юри пугается уже после того, как слышит короткое гудение ушедшего в древесину лезвия. — Я хочу вас нанять. Клянусь, больно не будет. Вам нужно только научиться мне доверять, пусть я и недавно в этом деле, я не причиню вам вреда.

Юри воображает себя на сцене, стягивая очки и убирая их во внутренний карман куртки. Вот он — мишень, привязанная и распятая. Идёт представление, зрители ликуют, и вдруг в толпе он видит одинокую фигуру. И в другом секторе тоже. И ещё в одном. Их всё больше и больше — якудза, которые не станут дожидаться конца представления, и он окажется нанизан на изогнутый меч, пронзён шальной пулей или даже коротким ножом, и его спаситель будет рассматриваться как соучастник, а может быть, он и есть, и спасает его сейчас совсем не из благих намерений. 

— Боюсь, я не тот, кто вам нужен, — Юри не старается скрыть вину во взгляде и раскрывает ладони, выбрасывая тело вперёд.

Незнакомец не лгал ему — вода в феврале и вправду ледяная. Она сжигает его как огромный зверь, пронизывая огненными пиками, которые лишь через несколько удивительно долгих секунд начинают ощущаться как смертельный холод, и он падает вниз, в черноту, даже не предпринимая попыток выбраться. Всплеска от входящего в воду тела он не слышит.

Он вообще ничего не слышит, кроме гула окружающей его воды и собственной крови в ушах. Ни сирены, ни вопросов врачей из кареты скорой помощи, обращённых к спасителю, ни тех, что обращены к нему самому. Только гул шума моря, ледяного и безжизненного, как глаза его самого последнего собеседника.

Вода вокруг становится тёплой постепенно, и к конечностям возвращается тепло, а к самому Юри — сознание. Он не сразу осознаёт, что мешок, в котором он лежит — не тот, в который складывают трупы в морге, а значит, он ещё жив. Неудачник — неудачник во всём.

— Я доказал вам, что вы тот, кто мне нужен? — сбоку раздаётся знакомый голос, и Юри в испуге поворачивает голову на звук. Рядом, в таком же мешке, лежит его знакомый с моста, и улыбается так, словно не прыгнул за ним следом в ледяную воду и не вытащил на берег, продуваемый всеми февральскими ветрами.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — тихо отзывается Юри, — я утяну вас на дно.

— Это вы ошибаетесь, — серьёзно отвечает ему мужчина. В свете больничных ламп он выглядит особенно бледным, и Юри стыдно за это, — вы уже не сумели утянуть меня на дно. И не сможете впредь. Я очень удачлив. И я хочу разделить удачу с вами.

Эти слова звучат сладко, как сироп из осенних переспевших ягод, проливаясь патокой на сердце Юри. Они словно признание, и ему хочется верить. Он улыбается самыми краешками губ, а к щекам приливает кровь. Следующий миг — другой удар под дых.

«Ты любишь парней? Серьёзно? Это омерзительно!» — голос слишком чётко звучит в его голове, и Юри знает, он симпатизирует этому приятному мужчине совсем не как спасителю или проходимцу, которому не всё равно.

— Я гей. Вы всё ещё хотите делить удачу со мной? — ему удаётся произнести это без дрожи и слёз в голосе, сохраняя предсмертное спокойствие, и это победа. Маленькая, но бесценная победа над своими страхами.

— А разве ваши предпочтения делают вас другим? — светлые брови приподнимаются, и на лице собеседника написано живейшее удивление. — Скажите вы мне, что предпочитаете брокколи хорошему куску стейка, разве вы станете иным в моих глазах?

— В глазах многих...

— Тогда нам стоит сразу договориться, что я — не многие, только и всего, — спокойно замечает мужчина, и его уверенность передаётся Юри. 

Он ещё какое-то время катает мысль о том, насколько правильно сексуальные предпочтения сравнивать с любимой едой, когда новый вопрос застаёт его врасплох.

— Вы согрелись? — Юри кивает. — Тогда идёмте.

Мужчина выбирается из мешка так привычно, словно делал это множество раз. Юри не знает, почему ему неприятна эта мысль, но она царапает его, будто плохо отшлифованное изделие. Времени остановиться и хорошенько обдумать это чувство нет совсем — его спаситель не желает терять время зря, и вот, они уже оба одеты и выбираются из здания больницы.

— Я знаю, люди не склонны верить всем подряд, особенно когда кто-то заявляет им, что приманивает удачу, но я могу вам это доказать. Сегодня вам повезёт, — снова эта сбивающая с ног улыбка, и Юри тает, словно забытое на солнце эскимо, и уже открывает рот, чтобы признаться, — ему и впрямь, кажется, сегодня повезло, когда за поворотом коридора слышится мяуканье.

— А вот и шанс, — подмигивает мужчина и вытягивает из-под ворота пальто длинный шерстяной шарф, тёмно-коричневый, в чёрную продольную полоску. — Вам нравится?

— Да, — кивает Юри, завороженно глядя на то, как длинные пальцы небрежно собирают ткань шарфа гармошкой.

— Тогда вот вам выбор на удачу — там, за поворотом, кот. Какого он цвета? Чёрный, рыжий или белый? — пронзительно-голубые глаза смотрят на него, искрясь весельем, но в них совсем нет азарта. — Ну же, угадаете — и шарф ваш!

— Рыжий, — бездумно отвечает Юри первое, с чем ассоциируется у него само слово «кот». 

Дома у них был рыжий кот с полосками, словно у маленького тигрёнка, но его матерью была совершенно точно обычная беспородная кошка, и всё же Юри питал к нему слабость.

Спустя три минуты он кутается в теплый, чёрно-коричневый шарф, когда они втроём — Юри, его спаситель и дворовый рыжий кот выходят на продуваемую холодным зимним ветром улицу.

— И это один из трёх, — кивает ему мужчина, быстрым шагом направляясь вдоль улицы, — я убедил вас?

— Да, конечно, — Юри немного смущается и поправляет шарф. Тот велик ему, но это не проблема, всегда можно закутаться на пару слоёв плотнее и прикрыть покрасневшие от смущения щёки.

— Так вы согласны? — приостанавливается на мгновенье его собеседник и заглядывает в глаза, быстро касаясь кончиками подушечек щеки.

— Согласен? — Юри смаргивает удивлённо. — На что?

— Быть моим ассистентом, конечно. Четверть моих гонораров — ваша. Бывает по-разному, но, уверяю, в накладе вы не останетесь, — снова подмигивание и эта чёртова улыбка. 

— Да, я... — начинает Юри, но замолкает, сбитый с толку, и отводит взгляд. 

— Тогда скажите, у вас есть какие-то болезни, аллергия, нарушения слуха? — Юри задумывается, вертя в пальцах кончик кисточки, размышляя впервые так тщательно о своём здоровье.

— Нет, только близорукость, — качает он головой.

— О, это даже кстати, — смеётся легко его собеседник в ответ, — меньше видите — меньше боитесь. Знаете свою группу крови? 

Этот вопрос откровенно пугает, но Юри всё же удаётся промямлить:

— Вторая положительная.

— Не бойтесь, — успокаивает его мужчина, — это на случай травмы, для моего и вашего спокойствия, так что эта информация на всякий случай. Паспорт с собой?

Мысль о травме тоже не слишком приятная, но этот человек говорил, что никогда не промахивается, и несмотря на то, что он не выглядит надёжным, в нём есть что-то такое, из-за чего Юри утверждается в мысли — его словам можно доверять. По крайней мере, Юри ещё ни разу не видел хитреца с такими открытыми и спокойными движениями рук.

— К слову об этом, раз мы собрались работать вместе, то вам стоит знать, как меня зовут, — замечает мужчина, барабаня пальцами по кожаной обивке кресла в такси, — Виктор.

Имя звучит на французский манер, и Юри кивает — французы и должны быть такими — утончёнными, с горящими глазами и улыбкой, сбивающей с ног.

— Юри, — отвечает он негромко, но Виктор улыбается ему, в знак того, что он был услышан.

Фамилии не звучат, и это кажется правильным сейчас — они попросту ни к чему случайным попутчикам в этой жизни. Никто из них даже не делает попытки прояснить этот вопрос, и это тоже выглядит правильным. Ни к чему, и всё тут.

Он ещё постукивает паспортом о ладонь, когда они прибывают на вокзал, и его наниматель с лёгкостью выуживает из камеры хранения невероятное количество пожитков, упакованных в несколько довольно громоздких чемоданов. Юри с лёгкостью может представить себе тьму концертных костюмов, реквизита и прочее необходимое для выступления на большой арене.

— А в этом что? — не сдерживает он любопытства, разглядывая длинный и тонкий чемодан, в котором едва ли могло уместиться хоть что-то полезное для такого рода деятельности.

— О, это? — Виктор раскрывает его без опаски, и сердце Юри падает куда-то в район пола, когда он видит его содержимое — десяток обоюдоострых метательных ножей с лезвием длиной в ладонь.

— Выглядит угрожающе, — слабым голосом замечает он, чувствуя, как мир начинает вращаться.

— Вы наверняка представляли себе это иначе, да? — широкая ладонь ложится на плечо, и Юри встречается с ободряющим взглядом, и снова чувствует внутреннюю дрожь. Другая ладонь зависает прямо перед его лицом — все пальцы напряжены, но ладонь не шевелится, не ходит ходуном, и Юри с лёгкостью может себе представить, как в ней окажется один из этих опасных ножей, и будет её продолжением, столь же недвижимым и уверенным. — Страшно? 

— Немного, — признаёт Юри и ожидает критики, отказа, упрёка, в конце концов. Вместо этого ладонь с плеча ложится ему на затылок и ерошит короткие волосы.

— Я открою вам страшную тайну — дело даже не в искусстве метателя. Дело в мишени. Вы готовы довериться мне, отринуть страх? Я могу поклясться вам чем угодно, что, если вы не будете бояться, любой кинжал проскочит мимо.

— Звучит не слишком обнадеживающе, — вина в голосе заставляет Виктора улыбнуться.

— Хотите попробовать? — Юри сглатывает, чувствуя, что не готов. Но постойте, разве к такому вообще можно подготовиться?

Он даже не успевает открыть рот, когда на его запястье крепкой хваткой смыкаются пальцы, и его наниматель тащит его куда-то вниз. «Парковка», — запоздало соображает Юри.

Освещение из рук вон плохое, и это тоже повод переживать, но, в конечном счёте, в случае чего это лишь станет завершением той сцены на мосту, верно? Хотя, наверное, будет куда больнее умереть от потери крови, нежели от обморожения, которое отключает любые нервные окончания.

— Это должно вас успокоить, — легкомысленно заявляет Виктор, и прижимает Юри спиной к стене, укладывая его руки. — Не шевелитесь, ладно? Будет весьма неловко, если вы побежите ровно в тот момент, когда нож будет в воздухе.

Снова эта улыбка, но все нервы Юри сейчас напряжены до предела, чтобы он почувствовал это снова — то, как тает его душа. В паре шагов от него стоит человек, вытащивший его из воды, и смотрящий так спокойно, словно и не собирается немедля отправить Кацуки Юри на тот свет, вот только Юри уже прощается с жизнью. Ему плохо видно всё вокруг — очки лежат в нагрудном кармане, но очертания человека он видит чётко, как и опасный предмет в его руке. Сердце заходится бешеным стуком под рёбрами, и Юри хочет схватиться за живот, чтобы поймать непослушный орган, отплясывающий чечётку внутри, когда он выскочит, пробив сильными ударами грудную клетку. Вот только пальцы словно приклеены к шершавой стене парковки, и ему не пошевелиться. 

На короткое мгновение он прикрывает глаза, и мир замирает, и Юри находится в безопасности, пока левое ухо не глохнет в ужасающем звуке. Юри находит его оглушительным, когда, вздрогнув всем телом, он открывает глаза и переводит взгляд на его источник — вибрирующее от удара лезвие, вошедшее не слишком глубоко в стену. Только успокоившееся дыхание сбивается, а сердце подпрыгивает куда-то в район глотки от ужаса. И в этом зашкаливающем адреналине Юри находит кое-что ещё. Странное, необычное, ощущение совсем не из этого набора. Напряжение внизу живота совсем слабое.

Он не уверен в том, что это чувство вообще существует, в том, что ему не кажется, и он концентрируется на этом ощущении вновь, когда второй стук выбивает его из колеи — нож входит прямо под пальцами левой руки, и Юри кажется, что опусти он ладонь всего на пять миллиметров ниже, сможет ощутить край заточенной стороны.

— Расслабьтесь, — голос звучит мягко, спокойно, словно его обладатель не кидает невероятно опасные предметы, а занимается, к примеру, уборкой. Ничего сверхъестественного. 

Это просто невероятно, но на мгновение, Юри снова оказывается дома, в кругу семьи, в тепле, уюте, а в следующее нож вонзается рядом с левым боком в пальто.

— Кажется, оно испорчено, — в лёгкой прострации замечает он.

— Ничего, там, куда я вас повезу, будет тепло, — весело замечает Виктор. — Нам придётся много путешествовать. Ты не против?

— Это было бы кстати, — кивает Юри и отворачивается, пытаясь поймать ускользнувшее от него ощущение, пока окружающие его ножи покидают стену, и возвращаются на законное место. Даже переход на «ты» его не волнует.

Уже через час поезд мчит их в дальние края — Юри не интересуется у Виктора, куда они едут, ведь это не имеет значения. Самое главное, что пока он не знает, не знают и те, кто может прийти за ним в поиске наследника, который подпишет документы на собственность земли под отелем. «Надежный способ укрыться», — решает Юри, устраиваясь на узком диване вагона-купе, и закрывая глаза.

Он успевает задремать, когда к нему сзади прижимается горячее тело. Знакомые ладони ложатся на выпирающие косточки на бёдрах. Виктор сворачивается вокруг словно большая ложка, обнимающая маленькую. Снова то чувство дома, тепла и уюта накатывает, перекрывая собой тревоги и страхи, но сердце в груди снова стучит как безумное, а кожа горит от прикосновений.

Горячая, но сухая ладонь скользит дальше, укладываясь на животе, и Юри замирает и напрягается всем телом.

— Виктор? — неуверенный лепет раздражает его самого, и Юри берёт себя в руки.

Мысль о том, что ему не дали утонуть лишь для того, чтобы после использовать — омерзительна, если дело касается секса. Любопытно, что то же сравнение не приходит в голову, когда речь шла о том, чтобы быть ассистентом. Наверное, всё же, уважительное отношение японцев к работе заложено в них от природы. Нужно одёрнуть, указать на то, что даже если его начальник знает об ориентации подчинённого, то это совсем не значит, что Юри собирается спать с первым встречным.

— М? — сонно отзывается со спины хрипловатый голос, стыд тычет раскалённым прутом прямо в беззащитный живот, прикрытый лишь широкой ладонью.

«Ох, чёрт, он же европеец», — ужасается Юри собственной недогадливости. Он не подумал о том, что в других культурах прикосновения расцениваются иначе, нежели у него на родине, и это может вовсе ничего не значить для француза, с которым он собирается путешествовать.

— Я не... — Юри задыхается, теряя все бравые слова для ответа. Использовать их сейчас равноценно нападению на беззащитного, а новые не торопятся в его голову. — Не... не...

— Вдвоём теплее, — тихо до интимности отзывается Виктор, — но, если ты против, я перелягу.

— Ты говорил, будет жарко, — не напомнить об этом попросту невозможно, пусть этот аргумент и оказывается мгновенно разрушен простым и неоспоримым:

— Нам ещё девять часов ехать, успеем намёрзнуться.

Вторая рука уютно зарывается в пряди на затылке, и Юри расслабляется, засыпая. В любом случае он пытался.

В Монако тепло, как и обещал Виктор, южный ветер приносит с собой неожиданно раннюю весну и щебет счастливых птиц, призывающих друг друга развлекаться. А вот самому Юри не до развлечений — его причёска признана полностью негодной для выступлений на сцене, и за один заход они посещают парикмахерскую, где волосы приятно укорачивают и укладывают назад, и оптику, где ему подбирают подходящие линзы, чтобы не прятать глаза за стёклами очков.

В отеле Виктору улыбаются абсолютно все — он источает обаяние, не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий, и Юри теряется на его фоне. Хочет спрятаться, укрыться ото всех, но Виктор воспитывает его:

— Ну же, выпрямись и улыбнись — ты должен выглядеть уверенным.

— Уверенным? Зачем? — поднимает брови Юри. В его понимании человек, представляющий собой мишень, не должен вообще ничего делать, кроме как ровно стоять и не бояться, судя по тому, что Виктор говорил раньше.

— Ты должен понравиться зрителю. Каждый в зале должен в тебя влюбиться. Ты — сам соблазн, мечта, и каждый раз, когда моя рука будет замахиваться, они будут чувствовать, как вероятность того, что недостижимое и желанное ускользнёт от них раз и навсегда, увеличивается в разы.

«А ты переживал, когда я прыгнул», — пронзает озарение Юри, но он не может открыть рот и прямо задать этот вопрос.

Вместо этого он выпрямляет спину и расправляет плечи, когда ладонь Виктора ложится промеж лопаток на мгновение, и проходящий мимо коридорный одаривает Юри улыбкой.

— Видите? — кивает на него Виктор, обнимая за плечи под разочарованный взгляд скрывшегося за поворотом коридорного, — мечта.

Юри не согласен, но рука на его плече такая тёплая, что спорить совсем не хочется. Когда они, наконец, попадают в номер, он просторный, но в нём оказывается всего одна кровать и бесплатное шампанское в качестве извинений от отеля — забронированный заранее двухместный. 

— Кажется, нам снова придётся спать вместе, — замечает Юри вслух, и Виктор разводит виновато руками.

— Отель под завязку. В следующий раз будут две отдельные комнаты.

«Верно, незачем греть друг друга», — внутри разливается тоска, и её нужно задвинуть подальше, пока Виктор учит его подводить глаза, для подчёркивания трагизма во взгляде.

— Но не перебарщивай, — замечает он, — иначе прозовут пандой, и всё, уже не отмоешься.

— Тебя? — подкалывает его беззлобно Юри, но Виктор лишь качает в ответ головой.

— Друга моего. Дело прошлое, но от прозвища ему отмыться так и не удалось, хотя теперь едва ли кто-то вспомнит о причинах его происхождения.

— Так всегда и бывает, — кивает согласно Юри. Ему нравилось спрашивать у разных друзей, называющих кого-то по прозвищу, об истоках его происхождения, и лишь единицы могли вспомнить.

— Вечером у нас выступление, тебе надо примерить костюм, — Виктор распахивает чемодан и вываливает из него просто гору ярких блестящих в солнечном свете тряпок. Юри недоверчиво переводит взгляд то на кучу, то на Виктора, и наугад вытаскивает один из костюмов.

— Это твои? — он интересуется, разглядывая чёрную ткань с кристаллами на ней в виде крыла на груди.

— Да, этот — первый, — Виктор кивает согласно и вытаскивает ещё один, белый с крылышками и набрасывает скользкую ткань прямо поверх костюма, — я был хорош, а?

Юри оценивает сочетание снежно-белой ткани с пепельными волосами Виктора и согласно кивает, возвращаясь взглядом к лежащему у него на руках костюму.

— Он должен подойти тебе, — из рук выхватывают ткань чёрного костюма, и шустрые пальцы быстро соскальзывают на рёбра. 

Юри не успевает возмутиться, хотя и набирает для этого воздуха в грудь.

— Совсем тощий, — качает головой Виктор, — давай-ка, надевай, глянем, как он сядет, если что, выберем другой, пока есть немного времени.

Когда Юри натягивает на себя костюм, его ошарашивают другой новостью:

— Кстати, чтобы ты не говорил, будто тебя не предупреждали — я работаю вслепую.

Эластичная ткань едва не трещит, когда Юри быстро проталкивает голову в ворот, а его руки едва не застревают в рукавах.

— В-вслепую? — бормочет он, широко распахнув глаза и глядя на спокойно улыбающегося Виктора в священном ужасе. Как человек с такой милой улыбкой может говорить такие пугающие вещи?

— Конечно, — словно и не замечает внезапного заикания, он подтягивает ткань костюма вниз, расправляет на плечах. — Идеально.

Виктор бесцеремонно подхватывает плоский чемоданчик и идёт прочь из номера, а Юри послушно следует за ним, словно на привязи. Когда они останавливаются перед двумя лифтами, Виктор нажимает обе кнопки, и это отличный шанс спросить о том, что его гложет. 

— Ты уже такое делал? — Юри всматривается в точёное лицо внимательно, но оно, словно сделано из камня, а камни не могут беспокоиться и переживать.

— У меня не было мишени. Я искал тебя. Ты моя удача, — просто и незатейливо. Убийственно честно.

Юри смотрит в голубые глаза и чувствует себя так, словно он всё ещё уходит под лёд. — Если тебе страшно — ты всегда знаешь, где выход.

Виктор не давит, не настаивает, Юри чувствует себя вольным делать со своей жизнью всё, что угодно. Рисковать ею так, как ему только вздумается.

— Докажи, — требует он твёрдо.

— Какой из них придёт первым? — Виктор кивает на два лифта, и Юри показывает на правый. Левый приходит с заминкой в полминуты и лицо Юри озаряет слабая улыбка. Поставить свою жизнь на кон, потому что его попросил довериться человек, спасший её. Что ж, по крайней мере это будет честно, а если Юри переживёт это представление, то можно будет и подумать о том, что это и впрямь была рука судьбы.

Удача, как её называет Виктор.

Юри спокоен, когда они добираются до сцены, но от обилия людей ему не по себе, пусть он и улыбается. Его улыбка — она не для толпы, это лишь ответ на мягкое выражение лица Виктора, проводившего его на небольшую сцену и поклонившегося зрителям.

Они не говорят ни слова, когда уверенная ладонь смыкается на узком запястье, и спина прижимается к двери, оборудованной под мишень. Виктор смотрит прямо на него, в лицо, и не отводит взгляда, когда несколькими неторопливыми движениями расправляет плечи Юри. Скользящие по линии челюсти пальцы приподнимают за подбородок, и невозможно не утонуть в притягательном взгляде напротив. Виктор не выглядит человеком, который сейчас, с закрытыми глазами, должен будет попасть в небольшую дверь, не задев самого Юри.

Он выглядит так, как выглядит любовник — нежный, умелый, опытный. Этот взгляд не прожигает, но Юри плавится под ним. Тепло сменяется тоской, словно они прощаются навсегда, и подведённые глаза Юри полны того самого трагизма, о котором часом ранее вещал ему Виктор. Подушечки соскальзывают с подбородка, и теперь Виктор отрешён и печален, словно они никогда не увидятся больше.

Допустить малодушную мысль о том, что возможно, его фото появится в завтрашнем некрологе с пометкой «несчастный случай во время представления» нельзя. Виктор просил о доверии, и он его получает, даже когда белое полотно скрывает Юри от его взгляда. 

Белый — цвет невинности, так считают в Европе, но Юри знает, что белый — это цвет смерти. Он прощается с жизнью на выдохе, и поднимает голову так, как ему было сказано, и шепчет, едва слышно:

— Бросай.

Даже грудная клетка замирает, когда он слышит в опасной близости этот стук — твёрдый и уверенный. Всё тело пронзает дрожь, адреналин и возбуждение усиливаются от следующего броска. Они ускоряются, и Юри тает. Это так неправильно, чувствовать прилив жара внутри, когда ткань становится всё ближе, теснее, словно куколка, обхватывающая гусеницу, но ничего поделать с этой реакцией нельзя.

Пауза, и беспокойство, совсем слабое, пробивается через мешанину страсти, опутывающей внутренности, но оно не успевает даже обосноваться внутри, ведь следующий бросок смахивает его со своего пути. Юри не знает, что следующий будет последним, и осознаёт это лишь когда слышит бурные овации всех присутствующих в зале зрителей.

Когда они покидают сцену, Виктор придерживает Юри под локоть, ведь его совсем не держат ноги, а в гримёрной, наконец-то удаётся обуздать плоть и жар, томящийся внутри.

— Ты когда-нибудь испытывал одновременно страх и удовольствие?

Это пугающее чувство не отпускает сразу, но постепенно — да, оставляя после себя опьяняющую радость выжившего.

— Конечно, — он слышит тихое в ответ, — сегодня.

Когда их взгляды встречаются, Юри снова чувствует себя так, словно он всё ещё прижат к двери, и нож свистит в опасной близости от его кожи. «Это лишь эффект подвесного моста», — думает он, глядя в выразительные глаза, — «то, что я хочу его прямо сейчас поцеловать, лишь кратковременная влюблённость на фоне адреналина. Нужно подождать».

В «подождать» Юри нет равных.

Он ждёт, когда они в Италии, ждёт, когда они в Австрии, Польше, Германии. Он ждёт в Румынии, Испании, Португалии, глядя в каждой стране на то, как на Виктора толпами вешаются девочки, девушки, женщины и старушки. Бросить ждать невозможно — Виктор не сводит с него глаз, когда дружески приобнимает всех их. Они глядят друг другу в глаза, словно каждому известно, стоит лишь отвернуться, стоит лишь перестать смотреть, как волшебство адреналиновой влюблённости испарится без следа.

День за днём, неделя за неделей, снова и снова ожидание сводит его постепенно с ума.

Юри не думает о том, что это напоминает своеобразный танец между ними, когда они притворяются, будто всё, что между ними есть — только этот жар, вспыхивающий от близости, и совсем иного рода, нежели между всеми другими людьми. Вместо этого он вспоминает, что в его родной стране у него остались незаконченные дела и непобеждённые враги. Он думает о том, как поступил бы, будь у него уверенность Виктора, вместо того, чтобы вспоминать о том, как он чувствует пронизывающий взгляд партнёра, когда их разделяет тонкое белое полотно.

В Португалии жарко уже в конце апреля, и они предпочитают ресторан под открытым небом душным помещениям. Юри пьёт чай, Виктор — кофе, и разговор не клеится сегодня — в последнее время телефон Виктора всё чаще звенит короткой трелью сообщений, на которые тот неизменно не отвечает, по крайней мере в присутствии Юри. 

Обсуждать работу не хочется, как и эти странные недоотношения, которые связывают их, пока они колесят по всей Европе. Чайная ложка бряцает по тонкому краю фарфоровой кружки, пока Юри задумчиво размешивает чай, снова и снова оставляя свой взгляд на молодом официанте. Это не предчувствие, что-то иное. Взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц, мягкая улыбка, обращённая не к Виктору, ямочки на щеках и снова взгляд. 

— Хочешь его? — спокойно спрашивает Виктор, в очередной раз отложив телефон и перевернув его экраном вниз.

— М? — Юри поднимает брови не сразу понимая, о чём толкует Виктор.

— Официанта. Хочешь на десерт? 

Его улыбка такая неестественная, словно вклеенная неловким первоклашкой на красивое лицо, неаккуратно, но с большим старанием.

— С чего ты взял? — интересуется Юри, неторопливо позвякивая чайной ложкой по краю и откладывая её. Его взгляд снова цепляется за ямочки на щеках при нежной и чуть застенчивой улыбке официанта.

— Хотеть — это нормально. Ты можешь бросить сегодня. Сейчас. — В голосе нет равнодушия, но Юри больно так, как если бы оно там было.

Он отводит взгляд от призывающей улыбки и встречается с невероятными голубыми глазами. Разве не очевидно, что он, тонет вовсе не в том мальчике, который расставляет посуду по столикам? Разве его унизительная влюблённость в первого встречного с очаровательной улыбкой не подобна сигнальному огню, и ему нужно объяснить это Виктору, сгорая от стыда?

— Бросить? — Юри не удерживает горечь. Она пропитывает его так быстро, как разлитые чернила впитывает хлопок, навсегда теряя прежний белый цвет. Сама мысль о том, что он может бросить Виктора, подобна удару.

Виктор въелся в него, в его кожу, в его сердце, он забрался в душу, обосновавшись там так прочно, что не вытравишь. Сейчас, в эту секунду он знает — жди, не жди, а ему придётся пронести это безумное чувство сквозь всю его жизнь, сколько бы ей там сроку не оставалось.

— Работу, — проясняет Виктор. — Правда, перед тем как ты решишь броситься в омут с головой, я хочу рассказать тебе историю об одном мальчике, который стоя у окна думал, что там, на другой стороне улицы жизнь куда веселее, чем у него. Что там всегда светит солнце, а люди добры и приветливы друг с другом. Но когда он сбежал, оказалось, что там всё тот же непроглядный мрак, что и в прошлом месте. Всё потому, что как бы ты не старался сбежать, твоё прошлое всегда догонит тебя. 

Руки действуют быстрее головы, и к чернильной горечи примешивается пламя ярости, выплёскиваясь изрядно остывшим, сладким чаем в лицо Виктора. Юри вскидывает подбородок и поджимает губы, глядя глаза в глаза.

— Перестань, — впервые, его голос твёрд, и Юри чувствует себя крепко стоящим на ногах. Его можно сломить, но с места он не сдвинется, — не тебе об этом говорить. Ты сам бежишь, бежишь через всю Европу, мотаешься по странам, для чего? Не смей лгать мне, что ты не пытаешься сбежать от самого себя, от прошлого, одаривая всех этой извечной улыбкой!

Привычное выражение лица меняется так быстро, что тот, кого сейчас видит перед собой Юри — незнакомец. Холодный и спокойный, уверенный и расчётливый. Словно этот человек не забирался никогда в его кровать, не грел леденеющие по ночам ладони, словно не подбадривал каждый раз, безошибочно чувствуя, когда мужество покидало Юри, и его снова тянуло взобраться на здание повыше и сделать заветный шаг вперёд. Юри не узнаёт того, от чьих глаз он бежал, но слышит отчётливо, как лёд смыкается над его головой. Он пленник этих чувств. Ему не спастись.

— Ты боишься меня? — голос спокоен, в нём нет привычного тепла, и это в очередной раз напоминает Юри о том, что человек, в котором он забылся, ему совсем не знаком. Но даже такой, он его не пугает, и Юри мотает головой. 

В пальцах оказывается нож, по недосмотру оставленный после основного блюда, и Виктор снова повторяет свой вопрос.

— Боишься меня?

Он подбрасывает нож, перехватывая его то за лезвие, то за ручку, играючи, но Юри не смотрит. 

— Я не боюсь, — тихо отвечает он, и нож вонзается в деревянную столешницу, вырывая из не ожидающего подвоха Юри стон.

Рот приоткрывается в прокатившейся по всему телу волне возбуждения, глаза же, напротив, прикрываются, а все чувства сосредотачиваются лишь на горячем чувстве, скапливающемся внизу живота.

Невозможно контролировать неожиданную волну возбуждения, и в этом нет ничего постыдного, но Юри не может заставить себя открыть глаза и поднять взгляд.

Нежное прикосновение к линии скулы заставляет его поднять голову, и снова этот нежный, сводящий с ума тон просит:

— Посмотри на меня.

Это больше, чем подчинение, словно приказ собственному телу, и Юри смотрит на Виктора, но видит лишь то, как красиво блестит солнце, виднеющееся через корку льда и толщу воды, сковавших его этой глупой, безрассудной влюблённостью.

— Не смей бросать меня, — шепчет Юри едва слышно, но Виктор, кажется, способен читать его речь даже по губам, — это жестоко.

— Никогда, — на грани слышимости в ответ. Подушечки скользят по скулам медленно, но уверенно, не позволяя возбуждению схлынуть, не оставив после себя ничего.

Это касание незатейливо, но Юри ничего не может с собой поделать, когда осознаёт, что он ластится к рукам, словно кот, потираясь гладкой щекой о нежную ладонь. Потерянный взгляд официанта остаётся незамеченным, пока эти двое заняты лишь друг другом.

Виктор приближает своё лицо к Юри так близко, что тот чувствует дыхание на своих губах.

— Знаешь, чего мне хочется?

— Того же, что и мне, — нежно отзывается Виктор. 

— Прямо сейчас, — Юри больше не намерен бежать. Он возьмёт всё, чего только захочет, и никогда с этим не расстанется. Только бы поскорее, пока это треклятое ожидание не свело его с ума. — Где угодно.

Дорогу до заброшенного дома он не запоминает, только жар ладони Виктора, сжимающей его собственную. Впервые они делают это без занавеси, глядя глаза в глаза. Хлопок, ещё и ещё — но Юри не здесь, ему плевать на ножи, потому что сейчас он видит, как точно так же, в той же страсти тонет Виктор. Он видит в его глазах то же самое, что чувствует к нему — желание, нежность, страсть. Любовь.

Страх не стоит между ними. Доверие полное и безграничное.

Всё его тело ломает в жажде от каждого броска, и Юри ластится к утопленным в рассохшейся древесине ножам так, как ластился бы к рукам Виктора, и не отводит взгляд ни на мгновение. Каждый удар как толчок внутрь, но Виктор и без того глубже некуда, и нега, разливающаяся по телу после последнего броска, похожа на посторгазменную истому.

Эта страсть, связывающая их, невероятна.

Через три часа они на корабле пересекают Средиземное море, и Виктор даёт самое удивительное представление — на этот раз Юри крутится, привязанный к колесу, но между ними нет ни тени сомнения, и всё повторяется вновь с единственным отличием — в гримёрной Виктор впервые заботится о маленькой ранке на руке Юри. Он накладывает пластырь под укоризненным взглядом, и сводит все извинения к одному лишь пояснению:

— Качка.

За этим не следует ни вопросов, ни упрёков, ни негодования. Просто Юри становится чуть внимательней к происходящему. Он становится внимательней на свою голову, потому что выходя из смежной ванны, слышит голос Виктора и знакомые с детства слова.

«Виктор говорит на японском», — думает Юри. Эта мысль не отсюда, её не должно быть тут, как она вообще сюда попала? Пытаясь понять, он повторяет её снова про себя, останавливаясь в задумчивости, будучи незамеченным, — «Виктор говорит на японском».

Даже двукратное повторение не примиряет его с ней, и невольно Юри вслушивается в разговор:

— Сколько у меня ещё времени, Юра? — Русское имя звучит впервые, и Юри нарочно обращается в слух. Тон, которым говорит Виктор далёк от нежного и мягкого, привычного. Он холоден, спокоен, собран и совершенно безэмоционален, словно кто-то хорошенько проморозил чужие внутренности.

— Я тебя не об этом спрашиваю, — градусы в знакомом и одновременно чужом голосе понижаются, хотя тон остаётся таким же ровным, — я тебя спрашиваю о том, сколько у меня времени, пока Такаэда не закончит со своими делами.

Такаэда — знакомая фамилия, бьющая ударом в беззащитное нутро. Юри застывает, уже попросту не в силах заставить себя сделать хоть шаг. Все мелочи складываются в его голове так странно, образуя нелицеприятную картинку.

Язык внезапно меняется, и Юри «оттаивает», тихо уходя с места преступления. Какой-то из славянских языков, на котором Виктор говорит так же свободно, как на английском или японском. Кто же ты, Виктор?

А что он вообще знает о человеке, спасшем его? Что ему известно о том, в ком он потерялся, отдав ему сердце и душу? Он не знает его фамилии, он не знает о том, как тот научился метать ножи, не знает, почему тот получает так много безответных смс, как попал во Францию, где они и встретились, не знает о нём ни черта! Сердце болит, и Юри жмёт к нему обе руки в тщетной попытке защитить глупый орган от ледяной пропасти, в которой он потерялся. Сейчас или никогда — вот его единственный шанс. Нужно бежать, но Виктор сделал слишком много хорошего, чтобы оставлять его в неведении, и просто пропасть собрав пожитки.

— Юри, ты идёшь? — на безупречном английском с теплом в голосе спрашивает его Виктор, и Юри держит себя, чтобы не поплавиться в нежном тоне. Их отношения так изменились с того самого раза в заброшенном домике, где они позволили себе нечто большее, чем то, что должно быть между метателем и мишенью, но оставшись в рамках приличий физически, шагнув дальше духовно.

— Я готов, — кивает Юри, следуя за Виктором, не глядя. Танцы на палубе — отличный вариант подумать о том, что он только что услышал, шанс не пороть горячку обвиняя человека во всех смертных грехах.

Ведь если подумать так, то зачем бы человеку, связанному с кланом Такаэда, было спасать его от верной гибели, когда Юри сам сделал шаг в ледяную воду Сены, и после несколько месяцев катать с выступлениями по всей Европе?

Эти мысли не дают покоя, и Юри не позволяет бурному веселью утянуть себя, но в какой-то момент он видит Виктора в объятиях красивой девушки. Она не выглядит ни пьяной, ни пошлой, и сам Виктор — тоже.

«Никогда не влюбляйся в натуралов», — увещевал старый бармен, когда Юри пил и плакал, рассказывая о том, как его лучшие друзья восприняли весть о его ориентации, — «не раскрывайся с незнакомцами, не влюбляйся в натуралов и всегда используй резинку — вот тебе три правила для счастливой жизни.»

Как смешно, что Юри нарушил два из трёх, как печально. Виктор в чужих объятиях выжжен на его сетчатке, и это уже навсегда. 

«Да-да, надо бежать», — крутится в голове, как заведённая пластинка.

Незнакомый, но обходительный грек приходится как раз кстати со своими вопросами к Юри. Он спрашивает то, чего никто никогда не спрашивал, и Юри чувствует: сиюминутное желание сбежать наслаивается на тепло, которое он испытывает к человеку, неравнодушному к тому, на какой стороне кровати он предпочитает спать.

«Виктор никогда не спрашивал», — думает Юри, принимая приглашение посетить его виллу. 

«Виктор всегда обнимал со спины, складывая руки на животе», — крутится неоформленная мысль, пока каждая вещь аккуратно укладывается в два небольших чемодана, — «не уточнял, какой чай особенно любим, но всегда выбирал верно при заказе, никогда не интересовался, не мешает ли дым, но неизменно уходил курить в свою комнату».

Они встречаются в коридоре, на входе в каюту, и Юри позволяет себе снова утонуть в этих прекрасных глазах, прежде, чем говорит спокойно и твёрдо, протягивая ему обратно чёрно-коричневый шарф в широкую горизонтальную полоску:

— Я ухожу. — Молчание затягивается, когда выражение вечно улыбающегося лица меняется, и радость стекает с него как вода. — Ухожу от вас.

«Вы» — снова, как расстояние, как стена между ними. Стена, которую необходимо установить, пока Юри не пришёл конец.

— К кому, — сдавлено и сухо. 

— К тому, кого я всегда ждал, — пожимает плечами Юри и натягивает сценическую улыбку, и она становится переломным моментом.

Виктор отодвигает Юри и идёт наверх, на палубу, чтобы взглянуть на того, о ком говорит Юри. Человек на палубе перекидывает вещи для пересадки и даже не догадывается, что его сейчас рассматривают дотошнее, чем под микроскопом. Уязвлённая гордость и не такое проворачивать заставляет, и Виктор хмурится впервые за всё время, что они провели вместе:

— Но он же грек! 

— И что? — поднимает брови Юри и позволяет лечь на губы влюблённой улыбке, которая должна была предназначаться кому-то другому. Кому-то близкому и недостижимо далёкому одновременно. — Он любит меня, как никто никогда не любил.

— Вы это поняли за один вечер?

— Это можно понять за секунду, с самого первого взгляда, — мягко отвечает Юри, не сводя взгляда с человека, управляющегося с чемоданами. — Меня никто никогда не спрашивал о том, на какой стороне кровати я люблю спать, какой чай я люблю, сплю ли я в маске или без — никто не был так внимателен ко мне, как он.

Эта полуправда мерзка на вкус, и Юри не хочет чувствовать её на кончике языка, а потому, когда их взгляды встречаются, он так же открыто и честно добавляет:

— Кроме вас. Вы и он, думаю, единственные, кто был так внимателен ко мне, — Виктор отворачивается, но Юри продолжает говорить правду, правду, от которой ему так тошно и от которой он сейчас бежит, — мы с вами всё равно никогда не будем вместе. 

Резкий разворот и взгляд, такой пронзительный, отчаянный, тоскливый, но лишь на мгновенье, а в следующее уже куда более спокойный.

«Останови меня, уговори меня, разубеди», — мысленно кричит Юри, но остаётся неуслышанным. Похоже, нужно кричать во всю глотку, чтобы тебя поняли. Или замолчать навсегда, не раскрываясь перед незнакомцами и знакомыми, ведь самые близкие люди могут счесть твою любовь к ним омерзительной. И всё же Виктор не из таких. Он никогда не относился к нему иначе, даже видя эту очевидную неукротимую влюблённость.

Это жестоко — поступать так, и Юри улыбается ему на прощание. Руки не протягивает, опасаясь, что сейчас телесный контакт напрочь лишит его любой возможности сбежать, навсегда оставляя всё его существо в других руках. А навсегда — это очень и очень долго.

— Это жестоко, — выдыхает Юри, сидя в лодке, — прости.

— Ты не виноват, — шепчет на борту корабля Виктор, вглядываясь в исчезающую вдали шлюпку.

Когда они, наконец, попадают в Грецию, Юри берёт один билет до дома только в одну сторону, и мысленно много разговаривает с Виктором. Он говорит с ним гораздо больше, чем когда они были вместе, и эти диалоги нескончаемы.

— Ты ведь говорил, что он тот, кого ты ждал всю свою жизнь, — мягкий упрёк не ранит, и Юри вздыхает.

— Каждый мог ошибиться. Кто же знал, что на суше вся его любовь испарится.

— И что теперь? Ты вернёшься? — Юри хочется, чтобы в голосе Виктора прозвучала надежда.

— Не сейчас, — он качает головой, садясь в самолёт, — нужно разузнать о том, как ты связан с кланом якудза, прежде чем искать тебя.

— Разве не проще спросить у меня? — тихо и грустно, так, что сердце рвётся обратно, туда, на корабль, где осталась немалая его часть.

— Не мог. Ты просил меня о доверии, и я доверяю тебе. Но мне нужно знать наверняка. — Юри шагает к родному дому неторопливо, но и не замедляя шага. — Тогда я смогу точно сказать тебе о том, что у меня на душе. Тогда я смогу принять всё, что ты только захочешь мне дать. Никаких тайн и секретов. И я, наконец, встречусь лицом к лицу со своим прошлым, и оно перестанет преследовать меня, куда бы я не шёл.

Дверь давно закрытого отеля поддаётся с трудом, и в помещении тихо и пыльно, но всё, как и прежде, стоит на своих местах. Наводить порядок нет смысла, ведь те гости, что ожидаются, внесут хаос в любой созданный порядок. Он ждёт час, день, три, но никто из клана Такаэда не приходит с пистолетом, обещая, что, если на контракте не окажется его подписи, то там окажутся его мозги. Вместо этого приходит семейство Нишигори в полном составе и осунувшаяся, но по-прежнему несгибаемая сестра, за которой нужен был присмотр после реабилитации, и помогают ему навести порядок.

Юко говорит много, в том числе, что ей присоветовала их общая знакомая хорошего телохранителя, защитника, который должен был ей услугу, для того, чтобы отыскать сбежавшего Кацуки и защитить от головорезов клана, жаждущих получить землю под застройку любой ценой. Так глава мафиози Виктор Никифоров стал персональным телохранителем для Юри, которого обязался найти и вернуть в дом в целости и сохранности после того, как с кланом якудза будет покончено. 

Она, конечно, не говорит о том, что стычки между русскими иммигрантами и местными якудза были давними, и после того, как высшее начальство отбыло, развернулась полномасштабная компания, зато говорит о том, в каком шоке она пребывала от того, что Виктор отыскал Юри уже через неделю. 

«Русский», — думает Юри, прислонившись к плечу сестры, тихо и трезво спящей за столом, накрытым в честь его возвращения, — «чёртов русский, верни мне моё сердце».

Беда в том, что сердце Юри под слоем воды и льда, и слишком поздно бежать. 

И сейчас, и тогда.

Навсегда.

Вода внизу тёплая. Так всегда бывает в мае, и в некоторых местах слишком тепло, для того, чтобы умереть от обморожения. Всё же летом стоит искать высотное здание, но Виктор не хочет. Виктор вообще ничего не хочет с тех самых пор, как японец с грустными глазами навсегда исчез из его жизни.

Он не чувствует вкуса еды, ему плевать в каком состоянии его тело, ни жажды, ни голода — ничего. Плисецкий ещё пытается запихнуть в него хоть что-нибудь, и он не сопротивляется, не разбирая ест он рыбу, мясо или землю. Ему хочется лечь и сдохнуть, прямо сейчас и в любой канаве, потому что такая жизнь невыносима.

В один из вечеров Виктор уходит. В прошлый раз было так же, и тогда, тогда он стоял на мосту и думал о том, чтобы покончить с этим бренным миром, безвкусным, бесстрастным и пустым. Он стоял и хотел сделать шаг, когда их взгляды встретились, и всё, что прежде было пустым, в один миг стало значимым. Тот самый мальчишка, которого его умоляли найти, стоял на том же мосту, что и Виктор, и так же хотел сделать шаг. 

Сейчас на мосту никого. Времени за полночь и мала вероятность того, что какой-то прохожий увидит, как человек делает шаг с крыши, и успеет вызвать спасателей раньше, чем тот провалится достаточно глубоко, чтобы поверить в то, что он может дышать под водой.

Кончики ботинок выглядывают из-за перекладины, а руки разжимаются, позволяя пальцам соскользнуть с края перил моста.

Жизнь кончена, нужно просто поставить окончательную точку в своём приговоре. Виктор делает глубокий выдох, чтобы конец в воде пришёл быстрее, когда сбоку раздаётся тихий голос, от которого сердце делает немыслимый кульбит, перемешивая все внутренности в неоднородную кашу.

— Кажется, ты собираешься совершить глупость.

Юри смотрит на него своими невероятными глазами и улыбается. Улыбается ему. В его глазах беспокойство, тоска, и такое обилие не отданной любви, что Виктор тонет. Он потерян для жизни, в которой нет того единственного, что наполняет её вкусом и смыслом.

Юри Кацуки.

— Есть какая-то особенная причина для этого? — мягко интересуется он, подходя всё ближе и ближе к тому краю, на котором неустойчиво держится Виктор.

— Много причин и всего одна. Я кое-что потерял. — Шаг, ещё шаг, прямо туда, к нему. Виктор смотрит, как заворожённый, и не может оторвать взгляда.

— Что-то ценное? — спрашивает его тихо Юри, не отводя взгляда.

— Невосполнимое. Я давно сломан, но теперь, кажется, починке не подлежу. Проще купить нового, чем починить меня.

— А зачем мне новый? — бесхитростно спрашивает Юри, и его ладони ложатся на руку Виктора. — Ты обещал никогда меня не бросать. 

— А ты? — они смотрят друг другу в глаза целую вечность.

— И я тоже обещаю. Идём. — Руки тянут его к себе, и Виктору неловко выбираться с моста. Он предпочёл бы прыгнуть, если бы не эти руки, руки, чьё тепло пронизывает его до самой сердцевины костей, заставляя чувствовать себя маленьким мальчиком в руках того, кому он так нужен.

Перебравшись с перил обратно, на землю, они оказываются слишком близко друг к другу. Так близко, что удержаться невозможно, и Виктор наклоняется к самому лицу Юри и шепчет в его губы:

— Так больше нельзя.

Юри выглядит растерянным, когда спрашивает глухо и тише обычного:

— Что нельзя?

— Жить врозь, — мягко отзывается Виктор и прижимается к его губам, стискивая Юри в объятии. 

Они — два утопающих в своих чувствах друг к другу, цепляются друг за друга, как за последнее средство, возможность остаться на плаву и не просто выжить, но жить прекрасно.

И никогда больше не стоять на краю моста.


End file.
